


甜甜的生活

by 3168571546



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 气宇轩扬
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3168571546/pseuds/3168571546
Summary: 后续来了，脱氧核糖
Relationships: 王皓轩/宋继扬
Kudos: 5





	甜甜的生活

接着昨天的

王皓轩扛起宋继扬一把就扔到了床上，火急火燎的开始脱衣服  
“王皓轩！你想女人想疯了？”宋继扬匆忙坐起来，用手把快要垮掉的浴袍又重新系紧，“明天还要拍戏呢！你要干什么！？”王皓轩没有停下手中的动作，俯身压了上来。  
“正是要拍戏，我才找找感觉呀！薛洋的蛮横懂不懂？”宋继扬慌张的解释起来  
“这个和拍戏有什么关系？薛洋都玩脱了，还想干什么？”  
“道长，你怎么知道洋洋在义城的三年没有对你有过非分之想呢？继扬！”王皓轩一只手把宋继扬的两个手腕死死禁锢在头顶，一只手在腰部摩擦，双腿直接骑在宋继扬的胯上，双眼直勾勾的盯着宋继扬，眼里有无数的火焰在燃烧，熊熊的欲望要将宋继扬吞噬至尽。宋继扬动弹不得，今晚怕是逃不掉，只好服软  
“明天还要拍戏，后天还有庆功宴，你轻点啊，”宋继扬无奈的叹了口气，“听到没有！”  
“看你表现！”王皓轩挑逗的伸出舌头，在宋继扬修长白皙的脖颈处吮吸撕咬，滑过性感的喉结，勾出丝丝银线  
“哪里不可以，会有痕迹的!”宋继扬害怕这个崽子会失控  
“忘了，你没有高领的衣服，每次都会露出令人垂涎的锁骨，”王皓轩显然有些吃醋，狠狠地在锁骨处咬了一口，“看你明天敢不敢穿低领的衣服！”白皙的皮肤留下一个粉红的牙印  
“王皓轩！你个足球!说了那里不可以！”听着宋继扬有些愤怒的语气，反而更加兴奋，又咬了一口，捂住了宋继扬的嘴，三两下扯开浴袍，直奔两粒娇嫩的樱桃，满含唾液的吮吸撕咬。宋继扬口中的的呻吟从王皓轩的指缝泄了出来，身体开始发热，腰身不自禁得扭动，显出动人的腰窝，身上的汗毛已经湿润，王皓轩见状，将其翻过来压在身下，抬起左大腿就直接挺入，一贯到底  
“啊~~啊·~·太深了”宋继扬剧烈地喘息着，快要疼出眼泪，紧贴被子的分身开始耸起，还未完全挺立就被王皓轩握在手里，来回撸动，  
“晓星尘道长，你夹得好紧啊！”王皓轩说着戏词，用手指堵住了宋继扬的鈴口，欲望得不到释放，在心里憋成一股气，心海难平。  
“放手~~王皓轩~~快~松手。”宋继扬满头大汗，高潮一波接着一波，就要射了，王皓轩笑了笑  
“说薛洋好厉害，说了我就松手!”王皓轩掐了宋继扬的臀部一把，“快说啊！”  
“薛洋~~好·~好厉~~害”娇喘声混着哭腔，听得王皓轩身心一颤。一松手，那分身的乳液立马喷了出来，射的满床都是，还占到了宋继扬的小腹上，好羞耻，身下粘粘的温热。王皓轩伸到宋继扬的胯下，摸了好大一把精液，相竟送入宋继扬的嘴中，用手指混着精液在口腔内壁肆意搅弄  
“道长，洋洋请你吃糖，脱氧核糖，甜不甜啊？”王皓轩得意的笑了笑，“明月清风还不是在我的胯下承欢，哈哈哈哈！”王皓轩拔出手指，自己舔了舔  
“道长，这个比你买的糖甜多了，以后吃这个吧，那些集市上的就给小瞎子吧！”·······  
（第二天，拍常式灭门，晓星尘跨越三省捉拿薛洋的最后一场戏份）  
宋继扬吊着威压在空中飞来飞去，夜色下混着星光，白衣飘飘，明月清风的仙人之姿便是如此。威压勒到私密部位，好疼，都怪昨天晚上王皓轩的一时兴起，自己浑身上下都疼，好在道袍领高，遮住了暧昧的痕迹，几轮下来，宋继扬触到地面险些跌倒，李泊文见状赶忙扶着  
“继扬没事吧，怎么了，不舒服？”李泊文关切的问道，接过宋继扬手中的霜华  
“没事没事，就是有点累，马上就杀青了。”王皓轩站在房顶看着宋继扬，自己昨天好像干的有点过分，以后好好补偿他·······


End file.
